ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man: Year Zero
Iron Man: Year Zero is an American television series based on Marvel Comics superhero Iron Man. This series will be the first in a series of shows taking place in a shared universe dubbed 'The Marvel Saga'. Plot The show centers around two individuals, Anthony "Tony" Stark and Edwin Jarvis. While returning from a business trip, the Stark's plane was hit by missiles that caused it to spiral out of control. Tony's parents, Howard and Maria Stark perished in the crash but Tony and Jarvis managed to escaped after Jarvis uncovered a suit of armor which is the secret project made by Howard and Tony and used it to save Tony. Three months later, the Stark's family company, Stark Industries is now under the control of Howard's business partner, Obadiah Stane who will act as CEO until Tony is old enough to reclaim the company. As Tony and Jarvis tried to adjust the way things are now, they are under attacked by mysterious assassins. After a lengthy battle at Stark Mansion, Jarvis donned the suit once more and uses it to defeat the remaining assassins but not before accidentally revealing his armored persona to several of the public leading news worldwide to dubbed the man in the suit, 'Iron Man'. After interrogating one of the assassins, Jarvis and Tony learned that the group have some connection to the deaths of Howard and Maria. Now caught in a bigger plot, Tony and Jarvis must uncover the secrets while new enemies arise to challenge them. Characters Edwin Jarvis (played by Phil La Marr): Edwin Jarvis is the main character and the armored superhero, Iron Man. Unlike previous continuities, Jarvis's role is the Stark family's bodyguard rather than their butler. Jarvis was once a member of a military force known as the Invaders under the designation Captain Britain but corruption revealed within the group caused the disillusioned Jarvis to quit. After taking a job for Howard, Jarvis formed a close bond with the family. After Tony's parent passed away, Jarvis became a surrogate father to Tony. Although reluctant to let Tony get caught in danger, Jarvis comes to understand the young man's mission. While attempting to learn more about the suit and its capabilities, Jarvis will spend as much time in the Stark Mansion to teach Tony values and lessons that will unknowingly lead him to become the next Iron Man. Anthony "Tony" Stark (played by Matt Lanter): Tony Stark is the young son of Howard and Maria Stark. Tony is very intelligent but regardless is a brash and stubborn teenager at heart. After his parents' deaths, Tony is determined to find out who was responsible leading to make careless decisions. Fortunately, Jarvis is there with him and the two grew a closer bond than ever before. Obadiah Stane (played by Crispin Freeman): Stane is Howard Stark's business partner. While the public sees them as good friends but in truth, the two had a strained one. Howard prefers using his company for exploration and research but Stane desired to build weaponry. After Howard's death, Obadiah gladly took control and now was in position to do whatever he want. However, Tony will intervene much to Obadiah's dismay. Other and Guest characters Heroes Matt Murdock U.S. Agent Whizzer Human Torch Villains Crimson Dynamo Technovore Controller Fin Fang Foom Mad Thinker Justin Hammer Grey Gargoyle Ultimo Madame Masque Professor Thorton Wolverine Omega Red Silver Fox Sauron Others James "Rhodey" Rhodes Pepper Potts Ho Yinsen Jack Murdock Black Widow/ Claire Voyant Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Iron Man